Vacation
by elly32
Summary: I'm cliffie and rebel, so be prepared. I'm bad with summarys, just read it:
1. Chapter 1

A.N. OK, I was sick and tired the way the scenario guys tread Is and Tess, so I wrote this story. It's in third season but some things are different. Tess is still on earth, Alex is alive and there is no Jesse (sorry guys). It's happening after graduation, during summer break.And of course once again sorry for bad english

Disclaimer: I don't own them:(

**I**

Siting at Crashdown and observing Liz&Max sometimes make Isabel sick, and today was definitely one of those days. She was tired of all those puppy-dog eyes the pair was giving each other. Sure at the beginning it was funny but now it become more and more annoying.

- Care to share? - small blond interrupted taking opposite seat

- It's nothing- Isabel smiled on Tess.

At first they weren't very found of each other, still with time become best friends. As Tess once said they had too much in common to not to be.

Tess looked at the pair and then nod to her friend with understanding and just a hint of pain behind blue eyes. Anybody else wouldn't notice that but Isabel have, like always, they both have hard times dealing with this whole "destiny" thing.

- Red alarm !- Tess said in low voice and Is immediately picked up the signal. Michel and Maria just went to restaurant.

They went straight to Liz and Max not noticing two blonds watching them.

Now it was Isabel turn to hide her pain. Since those wonderful dreams about her and Micheal son she always ached seeing them together.

Tess fully aware what was going on tried to light up a mood:

- I bet Maria is mooning again about her talent and that she'd had a great singer career already if she wasn't stuck in our small crazy town with freaks.

- Yeah, while Liz is chatting how she love her, Max, Roswell and whole fucking world...- Isabel appreciated Tess dry sens of humor

- But of course that exclude us- the other girl ended with smile- but I can always mind-wrap her, you know, and then we'll be a part of little happy family

- Don't even joke like that, I don't think I'd ever handle any kind of affection from our " I love everyone" suffering princess- Is made a face just thinking about that horrible experience

Witch made Tess burst up with laugh. The sudden sound brought the four attention and they moved to girl's table.

- Hi! - Liz greet them while Maria wrapped her arm around Michael's waist possessively, still insecure whenever she was close to alien girls.

- What's so funny- Max asked watching them curiously

- Nothing, just an inside joke- Isabel explained with straight face while Tess bite her lips to prevent chuckling.

- Oh, OK- Max agreed easily, then asked:

- Do you like to come with us? We are going to watch some films at Michael's- seeing girl's look he quickly added- we can call Kyle and Alex too

- Nah, thanks Max but we already have plans- Is started at her friend

- Yes we have- Tess confirmed

- So, see you then- Maria said with relief while going to the door

- Bye, have a good time- Isabel replied hoping that's the end but she was fairly too optimistic.

Max and Michael approached them again wit usual speech, how they should be careful, watch out, and it would be the best if they stayed at home.

- You both know that we have to keep our secret- Max ended, and girls just nodded

They went through this far too many times to count, and knew from past experience that there was nothing to discuss, even if deep down they knew who was reasonable for letting their secret to split out. Long ago they decided that it was pointless.

So instead they sat in silence till both "guardian dogs", as they privatively called them, went to their's "baby-dolls" (another nickname).

Then Isabel jumped.

- I can't believe their nerve! Telling US about being careful?!

- I know what you feel- Tess was little less expressive, silently still hurting from lack of trust Max has always showed to her

- They can speak about us to everyone, heal whole world, date whoever they want but we have to stay at home and quietly waiting for them- Isabel started to turning herself on.

- Well, I think we need a vacation!

- What? - Tess head jerked up

- Some time for ourselves, away from those four and this whole town

- But Is, we have to stay together in case...

- Do you honestly believe that there is any danger we can't fight together? - Is asked

- No, - Tess said certain, they spent long hours training together and both know their abilities

- So, why not?- Isabel smiled- We have vacation, my parents left me some money to spent before going to Hawaii, and I want spent them going to the trip with my best friend. Think Tess, a month or maybe two without "baby-dolls" and "guardian dogs" around. Without anybody who would tell us what to do...

Tess was staring at her while she thought about it and then she decide:

- We met at my place for an hour- she said, her eyes sparking with excitement- but first we write a letter to them, so you can leave it at your's.

Isabel brighten up and reached for something to write on.

Taking care of the letter they headed up to pack some things.

------------

When Isabel arrived at Valenti's house she spotted Tess waiting with Kyle

- Hi!- she said glaring at young man questionably

- Hi Isabel, don't worry I won't stop you, I just want to make sure you know what you doing- Kyle said seriously

- Thanks Kyle but we just need it.- Is replied

It seems to be enough for him cos he smiled slightly

- OK, but one condition, you take my care instead of jeep- he rose his hand before they started to protest- do it for me, please

- Thank you, you're the best- Tess said taking keys from his hand and hugging him tightly

- Take care of yourself and call me sometimes- Kyle answered and then went to hug Isabel as well

- I'm gonna miss you- he said before releasing her

- Me too Kyle- Isabel kissed his cheek

They took their bags and went to car.

- Let Budda protect you- Kyle said closing the car's door

- Bye Kyle, we love you- girls said and then Isabel turned the key and the car quickly disappeared in darkness.

- I love you too, have fun- Kyle whispered.

--------

At the car Tess turned on the radio and smile at her friend

- Can you imagine look on their's faces when they read our note?

- Nope, but I wish I could, that will be one in a life experience, that I'm sure.

When they reached the crossword Isabel rise her eyebrow and Tess said simply said

- Left.

-------------

**You like it???**


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. Thank you for all reviews, I'm glad you like it:):):) _

_ I took seriously your advice and it'll be probably easier to read thanks to them:)_

_ This one is rather short but well I just couldn't resist. Enjoy!_

_------------------------_

_At Michael's_

Michael had that weird feeling in his guts again, and was sure that it's nothing to do with food he ate.

He met Max's eyes and saw them as uneasy as probably his was.Something was definitely in the air, but what?!

Max excuse himself quietly and went to the phone, it would be third time since the beginning of the evening and Michael hold his breath hoping that this time one of girls pick the damn thing up.

"Not going to happen" he thought seeing Max came back after a minute with the same worry look on face.

If it wasn't because of their girlfriends they both would be already looking for Tess and Is in every pub, bar and restaurant in Roswell. But Liz and Maria wouldn't forgive them if they left them alone to do something like that. So they stayed, both silently praying that the evening would end soon, so they could check blond girls.

But apparently gods weren't on their side and the movie marathon hold on all night.

Early in the morning they simply couldn't wait any more so they left Liz and Maria sleeping at Michael's bed, and went to Evans's.

As soon as they went through the door Max started shouting:

"Isabel, Tess where are you and why didn't you pick up the phone?!"

But the only answer he get was silent.

Strange feeling appeared again, they looked at each other and went to search the house.

"Goddammit" Max curse loud enough to make Michael run to his side immediately

"What?" he asked, watching Max's face. He never saw him like that before.

Max simply gave him a note he found, suddenly speechless.

Michael took it, in his mind thinking about every possible scenario including kidnapping, ransom and skins. But instead he read:

" Hi guys,

Before you two started to freak out, we weren't kidnapped neither by aliens or FBI.

We aren't in danger, and we don't need your help.

We just decided that we want some time for ourselves.

Don't worry, we would be careful, and won't tell anybody about our SECRET.

We'll be back before summer end, cos the college.

Consider this as our turn to have some fun in live.

Tess&Isabel"

Michael couldn't believe his own eyes. "What the hell?!"

"We have to find them"Max headed to the door with Michael at his heels.

They separated and went in different directions to find the two rebellious and give them a piece of mind or just chained them to the nearest wall witch was Micheal's idea of dealing with this situation.

Three hours later dusty and tired Michael sat on Evans's porch.

He didn't remember being so furious before. He just wanted to strangle somebody, well maybe not anybody but precisely two blonds.

He saw Max arriving with very similar expression.

If Max was ever beyond himself it was today. All he could see was red, all he could feel was rage.

They were watching each other without a word, well what to say in a moment like that, when Max's jeep parked at the street with Kyle behind the wheel.

"Hi guys, Isabel left it at my house yesterday and I thought you may need it"- Kyle said watching two pretty much furious aliens

" You knew" Michael shouted at the top of lugs

"Hey, easy here, knew about what exactly?" Kyle never was a suicide type

"That Isabel and Tess went crazy and decided to disappear last night" Max explained griding his teeth while Michaels started to feel fire in fingerprints

"You kidding, right?" Kyle said with disbelief "They just asked to borrow my car, I didn't ask what for"

"Hmmmph" Michael answered while Max started interrogation

"When it was?"

" I don't know, about 8 p.m. or something like that"

"And they didn't say where they going?"

"No, sorry guys, I didn't think to ask, you know" Kyle feel a relief when they lost interest in him

" I've got to go, see you" he quickly went away completely unnoticed to the two

"Well, I think they'll slowly come to right conclusion"- Kyle smiled to himself - "Good job girls"

He started whistling a cheerful melody.

"It's going to be very interesting summer"

------------------

**I hope you like it:) And of course can't wait for rr:):):)**

**I've got some ideas about girls adventure but I'd like to hear yours as well, so any suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. Thank you for all your reviews, each and every one of them have brighten up my day :):):) _

_So, here is part three, hope you enjoy it but mind that I haven't got any idea about US geography so it's just my _

_imagination not reality:)_

--------------------------------------

It have been three days since they threw away all worries and decide just for once act before thinking.

The radio was playing their's favorite songs, the wind was making a mess with hairs and Tess couldn't remember ever feeling so free. She chuckled when she read their " vacation list of rules " , of course rule number one was: NO WORRY JUST FUN.

" Do you have any idea where are we?" Is voiced interrupted

" I guess somewhere in US" Tess answered almost seriously, but her sparkling eyes betrayed her easily.

Since the rule number 3 said NO MAPS ALLOWED they simply followed the road, both agreed that anywhere else then Roswell sounded quite well.

" I think it's time to find some place to sleep, they obviously won't find us, if they didn't till now" Tess decided

"Yeah, but honestly, how hard it can be for a king and general to find two girls???" Isabel speed up a little " I'm started to seriously wondering if they didn't miss some parts of the two of them when we were sent on earth"

" You know, that's quite possible. For example their's eyes, brains and good taste when it comes to women" Tess sounded now as doctor who made a diagnosis

" Do you think they still have their guts????" Is easily picked up her tone

" Nah, they were cut of long time ago and now probably baby-dolls have them in some kind of jaw"

" With blue ribbon around it!" Isabel grained like a Cheshire cat while Tess burst up with laughing

-----------

" Hey, looks like someones car has broken" Tess pointed a old green truck parked on the verge of the road

Next to the car stood a man, apparently waiting for help.

Isabel stopped next to him, and Tess smiled at young redhead

" Need a help?" the girl asked

" Could you give me a lift, that old boy won't take me any further" he grinned sheepishly

" Sure jump in" Tess said cheerfully

He quickly grab some stuff and soon they were driving

" I'm Isabel and this is Tess"

" Ow, sorry" guy blush slightly when he met Is eyes in the rear-view mirror " I'm Tom"

" Well Tom where to?" Is asked pointing at the road

" Anywhere you are" when he saw their looks he smiled " Seriously my home town is nearby, just about a corner. And where are you going?"

" Right know to your home town" Tess answered without hesitation " Lead the way master!"

" Sure, great!"

After a while he couldn't help himself and asked " What are you doing here, I mean, well it's not every day a guy can meet two girls in the middle of nowhere" Tom didn't add the most beautiful girls but his smiled made it for him.

" Simple, we are on vacation" Is laughed " So what are you doing here?"

" Simple, I'm going to meet some old friends, it's a kind of tradition. You know, you two can come with me. Their will be a bunch of people, music. It' s always a great time" he tried not really believing in success. But to his surprise girls quickly exchange a glance and nodded

" Sure, why not, just where to?" Is asked since they reached a town

-----------------

The bar was nice and by now crowded. Apparently everyone inside had known Tom since there was a lot of shacked hands, kisses and cheers.

" And look who we have here" a brown hair woman approached the trio " Tom nice to see you at least"

" Hi mom!" he hugged her and then smiled " Mom meet Tess and Isabel, they rescued me today, this is my mom the best bartender around "

" And the only one" she added with a smirk

"Well hello girls" she kissed them " I'm Cath, welcome to the jungle, come on the party started some time ago"

Tess sat at the bar while Cath brought them beers. Not sure at first she quickly followed Is example and within a seconds she was chatting with people, laughing at jokes, and cheering with them.

Isabel had her time also, here she wasn't an 'Ice Queen" but just one more girl dancing on the wooden floor. She let the music swept through her and got carry away by it. It was better than anything in the world at the moment.

The music changed and a guy, who Is recognized as Nick grab a microphone.

" Now it's time for some real music"

He had a strong voice a since he choose a rock song it sounded great.

"Come Isabel you must help us!" Cath appeared at her side and dragged her to Tess, who was sitting with Tom

"Isabel tell her she have to do it!" Tom said " She would be great!"

"What exactly?"

" Sing of course!" Tom pointed his finger on Tess " And don't you dare saying you can't cos I heard you in the car"

" Come Tess it's just a fun, you know" Cath smiled reassuringly

" No way, I'm not a singer, forget it!"

Isabel bent down and whispered into her ear " Remember rule number two WE CAN DO ANYTHING."

At that Tess shocked her head but not that firmly as before. Honestly she always liked singing but in Roswell it wasn't something she was expected to do

"Besides imagine Maria face if she were here"

That made it. Tess jumped to the scene and choose a song while Isabel smiled devilishly and called after her " Show them girl!"

When she started Is had to smile, Tess pick up a very good song for them "Bad girls". It was them this summer. But what really surprised her was how good was Tess at that.

Cheers and whistle were probably heard in Europe when flushed Tess ended and Cath smile brightly at her " Ata girl!"

They were dancing and singing all night long not thinking about tomorrow.

--------------

" So Tom was saying that you are on vacation" Cath started when the following day they sat with coffee in the now empty bar

" Yeah, we are, no plans, no dates, just free" Tess was sipping her coffee

" Those guys are idiots" Cath looked at two shocked faces and smiled " Hey, you know I was young once too"

Isabel laughed at that " You are still young Cath!"

" Don't worry, they come to their senses" Cath poured them another cups of coffee " and you two are smart to leave them behind, they will crawl at your's feet by the end of this summer, I'm sure of it"

Tess and Isabel grinned at the thought.

" But, since you don't have any plans, you can go with Nick an the other guys"

" Where?"

" Well there is a big party for motorcycle lovers at the beach , there is great music ans a lot of crazy people, it's quite fun. I used to go there myself when I was at your age"

" Sounds good" Isabel nodded

" Great then I call them to stop here for you, but you there is a small catch: you have to go there by motorcycle " she smiled " no car allowed"

Girls remembered the rule number two and screamed

" We love motorcycle!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------

**I know it's rather short, but right know I don't have much time for this, you know exams:(**

**Please rr, and if you have any suggestion come and share:):):) **

**Did I mention that I'm looking forward for some rr???**

**Oh, yes I did:):):)**


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N. OK, It's official: I'm addicted to your reviews. As soon as I got another one I just can't help myself and start writing again:):):)_

_Thank you very much for them, I love receive them, and you are so kind for me:):) _

_So here is another part... Enjoy! _

----------------------------

They had been travel almost two days before reached destination. Five guys on their big steely machines and two blonds now wearing black leather slacks, witch they had borrowed from Cath, instead their jeans.

The view that grated them was extraordinary to say at least.

Whole place was literally filled with people and bikes. And the others were still coming. The sun was shimmered on the water surface making everything even more indescribable

Nick and Chris smiled and helped girls got off from the backsides.

" Wow!" Tess was truly amazed

" Just wait till it all really starts" Jim said while rest of guys were smiling at them

---------------

Two hours later both girls had to admit that they were right.

It was getting darker so people started some fire's, they were huge, more like balefires actually.

Great rock bands were playing all the time, and the people were chatting and dancing everywhere.

Tess had been little worry at the beginning not sure if it was safe for them, but soon she noticed that being in the company with Nick made them one of the circle not outsider for rest of the crowd. Well maybe except their's clothes.

True pants were good choice but the rest definitely not.

Isabel thoughts followed Tess, and determined to do something about it she asked one of the girls she had been introduced before about it.

Within minutes both of them were gathered by the "dress up squad" of girls.

From nowhere appeared different kind of clothes, and make up cosmetics and the models were told to shut up and let the professionals done their job.

"WHOA!" a common gasped welcomed them back after some time

"Thanks guys" Tess was beamed, sure Is was used to get a look like that from man all the time, but for her it was new and very pleasing experience.

" Let's go" Is commanded " I want to dance some more"

" And take a better look on that band vocalist" Tess added with gleam in her eye

" I'm only a woman" Is smiled broadly and lead all of them closer to the stage.

They were dancing.

No it wasn't right word to describe what they were doing. It was more like living in another dimension where was nothing more besides music and feeling.

Suddenly they met each other gaze and throw their hands in the air "FREEDOM".

Their scream resound in the air.

-----------

" Hey girls wanna meet a real rock star?" Chris voice disturbed them

" Sure, a little rest would be great" Is agreed

He lead them beside the stage where the rest of theirs small group were sitting along with the band who was playing not so far ago.

" Here they are" Jim waved his hand to them

" Isabel, Tess this is Mick, GG, Keith, and Luc" he pointed four guys

Mick grinned at that " Very good Jimo" while the rest started clasp

Girls sat down next to them.

" So when you start to play some real music instead of this shit" Chris asked the band members

" As soon as you stop driving that low excuse of bike" Luc the percussionist replied with a smirk

The whole group laughed seeing Chris's offended face.

" So what do you think about our music" Keith asked Tess while the others were still laughing

" I'm thinking that it was pretty good, but the best were those guitars solo's in last two" she smiled dreamingly " I always wanted to do something like that"

" Well then try" GG the guitarist handed her his guitar " Don't worry it won't bite"

He sat beside her and showed few simple moves.

Tess tried to imitate him but instead of the melody the loud CRACK was the only effect she got.

The whole group laughed along with Tess.

" I don't think I have any talent to do that" she said but GG just winked to her " Don't worry a little practice and you would be the next Keith Richards."

---------------------------

_Two days later_

Isabel inhaled deeply fresh air. It was early in the morning and most of her companions were still deeply sleep, but she was restless, so here she was admiring sunrise on the edge of the ocean.

Last two days she had had more fun then her whole life.

And it was good thing, amazing even.

But now the party was over and everyone were heading home, so they had to decide what to do next.

"Hi beautiful" Mick appeared at her side

" Hi you too" she smiled at him

" Why long face Is?"

" I only wondering what to do now"

"Ah" he nodded with understanding, since girls had spent most of their time with a band, he knew about their vacation idea

" Well, you know, you two can come with us" when she looked stunned at him he tapped his heart " Honestly, that why I was looking for any of you at this unhealthy time. We'll be heading to the north now, we have plenty of place in the bus,"

" I have to talk with Tess" Is answered

Mick smiled " We'll be leaving at noon"

--------

" So what do you think about it?" Is asked Tess

Tess was wondering about their options as well, and this proposition was something rather unexpected but nice.

" Well, more guitar playing lessons with GG..." Tess smiled and Is giggled at that " Besides we still have rule number 4 NOT TURNING BACK" Tess added

"Oh ya" Is agreed " So we can't go back for our car..."

They looked at each other.

Would they?

------------------

"Thanks for everything guys" both hugged tightly Nick and the others.

" Not mention, you two are just marvelous" Chris replied glaring at them approvingly

They were still wearing Cath's black slack since Nick said that she wouldn't mind it. Isabel top was crimson and cut low, in front while Tess's was deep silver and back-less. Both of them had their hairs pined-up high with some free strands and great make-up.

They looked exactly like a woman part of the rock band should.

Chris felt pride.

"OK, so we have to go" Is kissed Nick cheek

" Don't worry I remember" he said " I have to tell Cath to call sheriff Valenti from Roswell to pick up his car"

" Thank you" Is hugged him one more time

" Thank Cath and Tom from us, please" Tess waved her hand once more

" We will, now go, before they drive without you, and have fun!" Jim pushed them lightly into the bus direction

" By!"

----------------------------

_Three days later_

Jim Valenti hang up the phone and shut down his eyes with only one thing in his mind "How I'm going to tell them about all of this?!"

------------------------------

**I hope I didn't disappoint you?**

**I'm waiting for some rr...**

**Please, tell me what you think:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. Thanks for all kind words! And you are right, boys will be jealous:)_

_So what are you waiting for?_

_Go one and read, and then please let me know what you think about it:)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was reading something with a determination wrote clearly on his face. Max spotted his best friend and moved to take a seat next to him.

" Anything int resting?" he asked

" It's about tracking devices" was Michael response

Max lowered his eyes on the article

" As soon as we find them I intend to fasten one of those to theirs bottoms!

Max shocked his head with understanding. It was second week without any news and that made them both irritated and worried.

Sheriff Valenti approached two aliens at Crashdown and waved them to join him. He refused to speak until they were outside, safe from eavesdropping. There were already the others anxious to know the news.

" Sit down everyone, and try to be still, till I tell you everything Jim started hoping that he could do it without any bloodshed.

He had waited until all of them had been sitting and started.

" Yesterday I received a call from Sheriff Stuart from Mirablue. He had phoned me because of Kyle's car..."

" What??!!!" a loud shout interrupted

" I told you to be quiet till I finish!" he reminded them

" Anyway, I went there today to bring car back. I also have found out something about Isabel and Tess" He took a deep breath to calm himself

" Apparently they both were in the city a week ago, and went with some guys they have met there to a party"

" What do you mean by that, why have they left a car behind and where are they now?!" Michael shouted

_'So here we go'_ Sheriff cleared his throat and said

" The party was on the beach, it takes two days to reach the place. And the rule is that you have to go there by a bike. So they went there, by bikes"

Valenti watched words sank into both guys.

" I asked when they would back, and, well the party had ended four days ago but girls had decided to go from there with some friends, well with some rock band actually and nobody knows where they went." he ended

"Whoa!" Alex gasped, Kyle smiled silently, Maria and Liz stood there with their mouths hung open.

" Let me get it straight" Max voice sounded very calm, to calm " Firstly they had went with some strangers on a bike party at the beach and then with a rock band?!"

" I believe you understood it completely"

" I'm sure they are OK, don't worry Max, they will be back" Liz tried to be optimistic but those words earned her only a death glare from Michael and no answer from Max.

"Well, I have to go now, take care kids" Valenti started to the doors

" Yeah, me to, wait for me dad" Kyle quickly followed his father, almost chocking cos he tried to stop his wild grin to appear in front of the others. Alex left with them.

" That is crazy, what are they doing with a band?" Maria voiced echoed in a silent room

" I don't think this is the most important thing right now" Max answered mind full of images what they possible could do, he didn't want to talk about it.

Hell he didn't even want to think about it.

" I think you should go back to Crasdown" Michael said grumpily to both girls

" Hey, change tone spaceboy" Maria was never the one who followed good advice

" I mean it Maria, just drop it" he clearly was annoyed

" Fine! But don't except me to go with you anywhere tonight!!!!"

" As you wish" Michael didn't even turn back

" I go with her, or maybe you want me to stay Max" Liz sounded hopefully

" No Liz, Michael is right you should go back to work"

Neither of them even noticed when their girlfriends retired.

---------------------------------

Max POV

I still can't think about it. It's just make no sense. Why did they do something like this???

How could they leave me??????

I know how it sounds but I feel abandon. We should be together. The worst in this is that I have nobody to talk about this with. True, there is Michael. But our friendship needs both of the girls to function properly.

I mean it. Whenever something went wrong, there were always Is between us to stop us from doing something stupid. She always has managed to calm Michael down while Tess has helped me to understand him. She's been always by may side helping me or daring me to go further, she's followed me everywhere making sure that we all survive another experience. And I took it for granted. Like real jackass.

Yes I have to admit it. I miss them.

I can't talk about it with Liz. Why? Because how could I tell my girlfriend that without Tess I feel emptiness I've never felt before.

And it scares the shit of me.

Maybe I try to talk with Michael...

----------------------------------

Michael POV

Unbelievable, just un-fucking-believable!!!!!!!!

Bike! Is on the bike?!

Well if she had wanted to ride on it she should have asked me, not some guys, damm it!

_'Yeah, sure, like she she had to ask any of them to give her a ride'_ his inner voice replied

Shit!!!!!

And Tess?! What the hell were they thinking!

They may be in danger right now!!!

I swear if anyone touch her, I mean them, I will tear them into tiny pieces with my bare hands!!!!!

--------------------------

Later at Valenti's

Jim was awoke by his son's laugh. He rose from bed and headed to the door

" Yeah, they were absolutely speechless"

"..."

" I love you to, take care!"

Kyle hanged up and met his father eyes

" I hope they are OK?" Jim asked his astonish son

" Yes, they are, umm dad?

" Not a word, tell them to watch out when they call next time" Jim smiled and headed to his room

" I'm sure you know that there will be serious consequences to all three of you when they come back" Jim had added before closing his doors behind him

" Sure thing dad" Kyle smiled and went to his bed

---------------------------------------

**You like it?**

**Please rr...:)**


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N. Thanks for all your comments:) You are incredible:)_

------------------------------------------

He was a man on mission for the last six days.

While Max was moping about "how they could do something like this", he'd decided to simply act.

First thing he had done was a little trip to this whole Mirablue town to find out what exactly bands had been plying on this bike party.

It had been surprisingly easy to do, and it'd left him without any satisfaction, he would have preferred to beat that piece of information out of somebody, but still he'd had those names and now he did his best to track them, witch was rather hard cos there were over twenty bands. Nothing except a map existed for him.

"Michael, open the door, I know you're there" Maria was knocking furiously at his door

" What?" he barked

" We were supposed to meet yesterday!" she screamed at him

He closed the door and replied

" No we weren't. You said that you want me to come to you and I answered that I didn't have time"

" You jerk! I'm trying to let you apologies me for your behavior and you don't have time???!!!!!!"

" Well, I'm busy"

"That's it!!!!" she hollered " We are finished!!! I don't want to see you again!!!!!"

Michael just shrugged his shoulders "Fine" .He didn't have time for this

" Fine!!!!!!!!" Maria slammed the doors behind her.

Michael didn't even look back, his eyes fixed on a map.

-------------------------------------------

_3 days later a hotel room somewhere in US_

" I miss them" Tess said siting on her bed

" I know" Is replied from her position at the window " Me to, but I'm still furious at them"

" True" Tess agreed " It's just that no matter how many times I tell myself to move on to find somebody else..."

" Deep inside you know that there will be nobody that important for you like him" Is finished

" Not that they actually help us to move on" Tess noticed

" Right, any guys who we are allowed to spent time with are Kyle and Alex" Is shocked her head

" When Kyle is like a brother, and Alex..." Tess didn't know how to describe him but Isabel helped her " Alex is sweet like a puppy dog, but you can't have a relationship with a puppy dog!"

"Why do they treat us this way?" Tess was wondering

" Simple, they can't stand a thought of us being with anybody else, but still they don't have enough guts to act like a man not boys" Isabel made a conclusion " I swear I sometimes want to strip in front of him to make him notice me!"

" Won't work" Tess said " Trust me I tried that, one big disappointment"

There'd been a silent for few minutes before Isabel exploded.

" I think that is enough!"

Tess looked at her astonished

" Think, for the last three weeks we've met some many guys who'd kill for a chance with us, and here we are crying for some jackass who don't see what they have right in front of them!"

" They should worship us on their kneels for even getting a chance with us!" Is finished with her hands on her hips " So that's it, from now on they'd be craving about us, not contrariwise!!!!!"

Tess smiled " Yeah, besides this is our last night with a band, so we should get ready for a concert. We have better things to do than thinking about those two pains in ass"

" I believe you made a mistake" Is smiled broadly " They are ROYAL PAINS IN ASS"

-----------------------------------------------

" Girls,are you sure that you don't want to come with us?" Mick asked them for about hundred time

" Positive, last days were great, but we don't want to go abroad" Is answered

" Well, we understand but you're still breaking our hearts" Luc said with wounded expression

" Yeah, it won't be the same without you two" Keith confirmed

" You'll survive, besides soon you met some others girls and they'll heal your broken hearts" Tess smiled

" No way, you two can't be just replaced" GG kissed Tess check

" OK, OK, don't start it cos I'm very near to start my waters works and I don't want to ruin my make-up" Isabel laughed

" No, we can't have that" Mick smiled " You both look amazing"

" So lets go, you fans are waiting for you!" Tess stood up

" What's going on?" she asked seeing their smiles " OK , what are you planning?"

" Since it's our last night together, we have a surprise or two for you" Luc explained " And don't ask about it, it's surprise"

Pete, the band driver knocked " Everyones ready?"

" Yeah we are coming!!!"

---------------------------------------------------

_Four days later Roswell_

"Michael, I think you should talk with Maria, Liz says that she took it seriously" Max said to his friend

" There is nothing to talk about, we broke up, end of the story"

" Yes, but you'd broken up earlier and always maneged to come back to each other"

" Not this time Maxwell, this time it's one way road"

Max wanted to say something more but Alex and Kyle interrupted them

" Guys we've found something!" Alex announced

" What?!" both Michael and Max suddenly forgot their discussion

" You better see yourself" Kyle held a disk to them, they grabbed it quickly

_' Well, this is going to be interesting, I wonder how many lightnings I see today_' Kyle's wondering while following the rest

---------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to leave me your comment:)**

**Please rr...:) **


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N. Thanks for all you reviews, I'm glad you like it:)_

_So here, just for you is another part:)_

_But please mind that I have no idea about live in the rock band or anything connected with _

_them, so it's just my imagination:)_

---------------------------------------------

They all gathered at Evan's living room were TV was waiting for them, all of them anxious for the news. Kyle stood slightly behind to observe them all, after all he was expected to report girls about everything what was happening. Besides he wanted to have a good view on a show.

Alex insert the disk and and pressed the play button.

The screen filed with a image of a concert.

Michel immediately recognized the band, it was one of those witch he had been tracing, they called themselves "Ogres".

"OK, it will be at the end" Alex explained but Michael interrupted

" Just show us what you find out!"

" Jeez you don't have to scream" Alex said " OK, here it is"

" You are the best public we have!!!!!!!!! We love you guys!!!!!!!! But it's time to say goodbye" the lieder of the bad said to microphone

There was a loud shriek at that, but he silenced them and continued

" Tonight we are saying our goodbye not only to US but also to the two wonderful girls who become a part of our crazy band" Mick said smiling " We've spent together some time, did shocking things, and we want them to know that there will be always a part of "Ogres", forever!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" So here is a part of our present for them, but I think GG will need a help cos his guitar is heavy" Keith said to a microphone pointing on GG who was bringing a blond on a scene.

He gave her his guitar and embraced her from behind placing his hands near hers on the instrument.

Mick smiled and said " Everyone this is Tess, she's the one of those extraordinary women we are talking about, and when we back she'll be our second guitarist!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" OK, Isabel, Tess this just for you two, as a thanks for all those nights, our new piece "The best nights of our lives""

The shriek was loud enough to kill.

The group in front of the TV was only watching with disbelief as Tess was playing a guitar in this guys arms.

" This is all?" Max asked through his very much clenched jaw

Alex took a step back not sure what to do, Michael was angry but Max, well Max had a look of serial killer in his eyes.

" No it's not" Kyle didn't want to miss the best part of this, cos of Alex fear " Actually there is more"

He quickly skipped a few scenes.

Now it was a interview with a band.

"...yes this song is totally new, and you will be the first who'll see a clip for this" Mick was finishing his statement

" This one is rather rough" GG added " But, well it is a part of our live shown in it"

Reporter smiled to the four and turn to camera " So this is it, a new clip from a " Ogres", just for us " The best nights of our lives""

Well it started quiet normally, with the view on the band while they were playing but after that...

Michael and Max didn't even heard the music or the sounds of their friends. They were focused on a screen. There they were, Isabel and Tess, dancing, playing a pool in some dimly club, Tess on this whole GG lap playing a guitar, Isabel dancing on the roof of the bus while the rest was whistling and cheering. All of them sleeping on the one king size bed.

The food fought in the bus... Isabel in her wet bikini after swimming in the ocean, all of them playing a poker, girls dancing on the table... and many others.

When the clip's ended there was a silent.

Kyle cleared his throat to get everyones attention " I've already called the hotel, they moved out, and no one knows where they go" well it wasn't a lie, they really had moved out but it'd been them who had called him to tell him about clip, but Kyle assumed that this small detail wasn't that important.

" Whow, that was a good piece" Maria said dreamingly " who knows maybe they need a singer to"

Kyle just shocked his head.

Michael stood up and grabbed the disk from a player.

" What are you doing?" Liz demanded " We should discuss that..." But he was already gone.

Liz sat next to Max " Well we have to think what to do" she briefly closed her eyes but when she opened it he was gone to.

" What?" Liz asked in disbelief but the others couldn't explained it either

---------------------------------

Michael POV

That's it!!!!!!!!!! This whole craziness is about to end!!!!!!!!

No more!!!!!!!!!!!

What the hell it was???!!!!!!

Doesn't matter, I find them and then lock in some cell for the rest of theirs lives!!!!!!!!

God, Is in this bikini...

--------------------------------

Max POV

She was sitting on his lap, she was sitting on his lap, she was sitting on his lap...

Did she sleep with him?!

I hate rocks bands!

Liz wanted to talk about it, but there is nothing to talk about.

Time of talking has ended, this is time to do something, like for example destroy every single copy of this clip!

-------------------------------

When Michael exited his apartment with a bag and map, Max was sitting in his jeep waiting.

" I'm driving, you read a map" he simply said and Michael took a seat next to him

Time to bring those two home.

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile somewhere in the US

" Do you think that we've been cruel sending them this clip?" Tess asked her friend

" Nah, maybe it was a little devilish act, but hey you know what they say PAYBACK IS A BITCH" Is smiled

-----------------------------------------

**You like it, or not?**

**Please rr...:)**


	8. Chapter 8

_A.N. Thanks for all your comments:):):)_

_And don't worry it's getting hotter;)_

----------------------------------------------

Isabel leaned on the pool table and took another great shot.

" I just don't know how you doing this" the guy next to her looked at the young female admiringly.

" Magic" she answered and winked to Tess who was standing nearby.

That was one of their favorite ways of spending nights since they had farewelled "Ogres", and they enjoyed it.

Tess shocked her head when she saw that Is challenged another unsuspecting guy to play with her. ' _Poor jerk, he won't even know what have hit him' _Tess met Is glance with smirk.

They were using their powers shamelessly, after all rule number five said "WHAT IS A POINT IN HAVING POWERS IF NOT USING THEM?"

So they made sweet time trifling with gudgeon humans. And it felt good!

They were staying in the best hotel in the city, spent the amount time in pampering themselves so they were just glowing.

And when the money become necessity, they simply decided to use their powers, instead working in some burger restaurant, wearing idiotic antennas on their heads, like some "baby-dolls". They felt power now, strength.

During days they had another activities, like every normal girls, without barking from their "guardian- dogs"

'_Oh yes live is good' _Tess mused watching yet another man lost his money to Is, it was fun.

" You know if our boys find out about what we did they probably jump of their boots" Tess said

Is only laughed " Not if Tess but when!"

" They are close?" Tess asked

" Yeah" Is answered " We should get going"

" Shit! I want to see their faces when they'll see it" Tess sounded a little disappointed but Is only smiled " I'm sure we heard their cursing very LOUD!"

'_ Oh yes guys hurry up, there is another surprise for you two' _Is picked up her glass and two girls salute " For the best times of our lives!"

-----------------------------------------------

They were driving almost all the time. Both tired, dusty and more than angry, still they were behind those two.

Michael sighted. Apparently Is and Tess had a great time driving through the whole country, and having " fun" but for him and Max that was a living nightmare.

" What was the name of this club?" Max asked looking around.From the receptionist in the hotel they had founded out the name of girls favorite place in the city

" 4.30" Michael answered pointing the direction.

They didn't hope that they would found two blonds there since they had moved out for the hotel a day ago, but maybe someone there would know where they'd gone. It was their best lead at the moment.

They walked inside and separated.

Michael came to the bar and asked bartender about the duo.

The guy smiled and answered

" So you must be one of the guardian dogs they were talking about"

Michael almost split his drink " What?!"

" Ya, you know Is and Tess, they said that most probably their two guardian dogs would appear here looking for them" guy explained cheerfully while Michael felt his rage rose up _'guardian dogs????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh those two little...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

" By the way, what did you do to piss them of so much?" bartender asked " I mean those two were the hottest things around, and I don't think any guy would ever allow his girl to be alone in the place like this, you should have seen them on the dance floor! They made guys drooling":

Michael was practically pouring

Max approached quickly stopping his friend from killing the guy

" Just tell us where did they go!"

" Sorry I don't know" bartender smiled " but you may ask in the art school, at 11th street, they spent quite time there"

" And what the fuck they were doing there?!" Michael asked afraid that he already knew the answer

" What, what? They were posing for some artist there" bartender explained simply

" FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both guys groaned

---------------------------------------

**What do you think????????????????**

**Getting hotter???**

**Please rr...:)**


	9. Chapter 9

_A.N. After my last post I only receive two rr, and I thank you guys deeply for them, but you got me _

_worried, you don't like this story anymore??????:'(_

_I hope that's not true..._

--------------------------------------

She was everywhere!

Michael could only gasped seeing Isabel face all around him, smiling, winking, screaming with joy, anger, passion.

Each portrait was different but all of them were exclusive ' _Just like her'_ he simply thought.

Max felt a little better.

When they first had heard about those whole posing thing, well they'd suspected the worst, but now seeing Tess smiling face, he had to admit that those were nice.

" So guys, what do you think" Lu, one of the artist asked

" Well, you guys are really talented" Max said wondering inside _' Couldn't those two made friends with some girls?????'_

Lu face lifted up. When those two guys had appeared here early this morning, he'd knew immediately who they'd been, and now was time for the surprise girls'd left for them.

" Yes, thank you, but you know we had a great models" he thanked and then dropped his bomb " Yeah, you know you still haven't seen the best of it"

Michale's gaze fixed at him suspiciously " The best part?"

" Yeah the sculptures, they are behind this door" Lu pointed them small door, but didn't follow them mind full a warning he'd gotten from the girls " Just show them the room and get the hell out of there!"

At door was pinned the small note, apparently written by one of the artists

_"I saw the goddess today, _

_I asked if she come from heaven or hell_

_She smiled and pointed the dark_

_I came from the stars_

_And then I know_

_I've met my shooting star."_

Nothing they've read prepared them to this.

It was like walking through Eden or another forbidden paradise garden.

The shapes of those two, so perfect, so pure, and so... naked???????!!!!!!!!!!

Michale growled and felt his fury rose.

All the sculptures were acts.

True, nothing gross, but still ACTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" FUCK!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed seeing yet another Isabel smiling sweetly at him, her perfect curves clearly recognizable for him.

Max couldn't think or speak, he felt numb. Just like he'd been stricken with electricity.

Here he was able to see a dream of every men on this planet, a perfect... Queen.

Then something snapped in him _' HOW DARE SHE... THEM???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

He saw Michael redden face, and his clenched fist.

---------------------------------------

_Michael POV_

NOBODY, NOBODY is allowed to see her like this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

How dare those stupid, pathetic " artist" even lay an eye on her

HOW DARE????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I kill them, I ripe them apart, I...

-----------------------------

_Max POV_

I can't remember feeling so... betrayed?

Just what right I have to feel that way?

Because Is is my sister...

Yes but she's adult, besides it's not about her

Well, because she's mine

No Tess is not yours you made it very clear to everyone

I...

What?

She is MINE

---------------------------------

Michael blew up the whole room within seconds, and for the first time his destruction abilities were met with total acceptance from Max.

They got to the car and rode to the city Lu'd told them the girl'd headed

Lu smiled observing they departure remembering his last conversation with Tess and Is

------------------------------

_Flashback_

" Just remember, don't be astonished when they blow everything up" Is smiled sweetly

" Blow up?"

" You'll see " Tess said

" So it'll be all lost" Lu couldn't help but felt a little disappointment

" Well..." Is met Tess eyes and she gave her a quick nod " Not everything"

" Hmmmm?"

" You can always hide some of the best works" Is kissed his cheek

_End flashback_

--------------------------

" Thanks for the advice Is" Lu smiled and added " Have a good time!"

---------------------------------

" How long it takes them to figure it out?" Is asked her companion

" I think a week or two" Tess responded stretching on her seat " We'll have enough time to settle things, and let the people know new us!!!!!"

Is laughed seeing familiar board

" Watch out Roswell here we come!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think??????**

**Please rr...:)**

**Pretty please...:)**


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Thank you for you rr!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so relive that you still like this story:):):)

THANK YOU:):):)

--------------------------------------------------

"Well, I'm listening" sheriff Valenti sat comfortable on sofa watching two girls

Is and Tess looked at each other briefly, Kyle stood beside them.

" We never ever wanted to get you worry" Tess said watching the men who she consider as her father

" Yes, we just need some time for ourself, away from this whole crap" Isabel added, she didn't admit it aloud but Jim's Valenti's word and approval had always a big meaneing for her.

Jim watched them closely. He loved those two stubborn women, but at the same time they sometimes drove him insane.

_' I guess that is a parent fate'_ he thought dryly

The worst in it was that he understood their reasons perfectly.

" OK, I get it" he said " But if we going to be OK we have to clear somethings first, all four of us"

The trio nodded

" You will not do anything like this again without telling me"

" Done" Is said

" And you'll take whatever punishment I give you for all this mess"

" OK" Kyle and Tess said

" OK" Jim smiled " ...So tell me what you've been doing during this time?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Both girls were sitting at Evans house.

They were really relived that Jim'd forgiven them, especially Tess.

Suddenly the main door burst open and two" Crashdown" waitress walked inside.

_' Oh god, here we go'_ Is thought watching Liz approaching her.

Liz looked Isabel directly in eyes

" I can't believe you! How could you do something like that?!" Liz took a seat opposite Is while Maria was standing behind her " Do you know what you put Max through?"

" That's not your business" Is answered coldly

" What?" Liz looked astonished

" It's between me and my brother. And I don't want you to interfere, you get it now?"

" But it concerns all of us, we have to make decision together" Liz tried to explain

" No it's not" Is snapped " You are not one of us, you are not my leader to tell me what I'm allowed to do or not!"

" But... " Maria tried to speak but Is interrupted her again

" Who the hell you think you are to come here and give me a lecture!"

Maria looked at Tess " I bet you mind wrapped her!

Tess only looked and her and then smiled ironically " I would watch my mouth if I were you"

" Isabel I can't believe you, it's not like you"

" And what exactly you know about me? You are my brother's girl and that's all"

" But your behaviour..."

" As I told you before this is between me and Max, now if you don't mind we have some things to do"

" How dare you speak to us like that" Maria shouted and started walking to Is" I..."

But Tess stopped her in track " You what?" she asked rising her eyebrow

" I..." Maria gulped

Is and Tess were standing now side by side, looking at two " baby-dolls" and smirking

" You know, I think it's rather suicide idea to piss off two aliens" Is said

" Very" Tess agreed

Liz and Maria just stood there, their mouth hanged open

" What you waiting for?" Tess asked impatient "Buzz off! "

Is smiled watching two earth girls disappearing.

" Nice job"

Tess laughed " You have no idea how long I've wanted to say it to them"

" How about a little celebration for returning home, Queen?" Is asked

" Lead the way, Princess, lead the way!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

_A week later_

Michael was sitting on a porch, waiting for Max to finish a conversation with Liz. He promised her to call her once a while, so they'd stopped near a phone boot.

Max approached him with a death glare

" You are not going to believe this!" he said

" What happened? " Michael asked

" They are home!"

" What?!"

" Isabel and Tess are in Roswell, apparently they came back a week ago!!!!" Max barked

" Those two little..., when I get them...!"

" Get into line" Max said starting the engine " Time to go home!"

----------------------------------------------------------

**SO what is your opinion????????????**

**Please leave me your comment...:)**

**Pretty please:):):)**


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N.Hi! Thanks for all your comments! I'm glad you like it:)_

_And sorry for delay but my school is killing me, those exams...:(_

--------------------------------------

"Max!" Liz screamed and ran to embrace her boyfriend

"Where are they?" Michael asked looking around Crashdown

Maria come over the couple

" Great to see you guys!" she looked hopefully at her ex but he was preoccupied by something far more important to him at the moment like finding two rebellious

Finally Max maneged to disentangle himself from Liz's arms and he repeated earlier question

" Where are they?"

" Oh Max!" Liz started " That was just horrible, they threaten us!"

" What?!" Max asked with disbelief

"Yeah" Maria confirmed " We went to talk with them, and they started to power up!"

She silently hoped for at least worried look from Michael but was disappointed again.

Meanwhile Liz continued her story

" Yes, they just stood there, and..." she sobbed a little " we were really frighten"

" Yeah" Maria nodded " And they practically threw us out!"

Max was shocked, Michael on the other hand a little serious as well.

" It's OK, just tell me where they are" Max did his best to calm down now sobbing Liz

" Probably at your house" Maria said, right know she fully wanted to alien girls to have as much troubles as possible_ 'it's because of them me and Michael broke up, well let them pay for that!' _she thought furiously

" Yes.." Liz said

" OK, so we better go there..." Max said

"Alone" Michael finished the sentence,

" Yes, that will be better" Max added

" Oh OK, then" Liz said "Good luck"

-------------------------------------------------------------

They were grated by very familiar sight of two girls sitting on the couch and chatting happily.

" Hi guys!" Is and Tess smiled not even bothered to give the film they were watching

Michael quickly turned off TV.

" Hey, we were watching this!" Is said

" I think you own us some explanation" Max started looking at them accusation clearly visible in his eyes

" About what?" Is asked

" We left you a note, we went for vacation now we are back" Tess added " what to explain?"

" You put us in danger, you didn't tell us, and you threatened Liz and Maria!" Max screamed

" You both know that we can't do that kind of stuff!" Michael said glaring at them

" First of all who the hell do you thin you are to demand an explanation from us,second if we really threatened your precious baby-girls, trust me they wouldn't be able to speak for weeks!" Is stood up at faced her brother mischievously smile on her lips

"Besides, if we are talking about that "kind of stuff" " Tess smiled at Michael "Let's not forget who do this on regular basis"

" I'm your

leader and we agreed..." Max started

" No!" Is shouted " YOU BOTH SAID!!!! You never asked for our approval!"

"But..." Michael started but Tess silenced him

" You are a leader?" Is asked smiling sweetly " That means that I'm a Princess and Tess is a Queen"

" And you know, that means also that General can't give us an orders" Tess explained

" So Max, are you a king our leader and Tess husband, and we all following Destiny, or we all the same, human-alien hybrids,?" Is asked

Max mumbled something while Michael stood there shocked, he never saw them like this and it turned him on a little,also he pretty much understood why Liz and Maria were frighten.

" I guess that is second option" Tess said to Is while glaring at Max

" Well then, we are all equal, and you have now right to bossing around or ordering us!" Is said with triumph

" Face it guys, rules have changed" Tess said before both of them went away leaving two dumb fooled men behind.

------------------------------------------------

**So WHAT DO YOU THINK???????**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_A.N I terribly sorry for this delay with upd! There was ages since last one! But my muse and my computer, and eve decided to strike!!!I really hate when they doing something like that!_

_Please tell me there is still some readers interesting in this story...:)_

_And as " I'm sorry" there is an extra chappy:)_

----------------------------------------------

Skins had made another move.

Max tiredly sat at the table in Crashdown. He watched his girlfriend with unseeing eyes, too much thoughts on his mind. Lately everything have been going wrong way,well, actually since girls had come back. Suddenly he'd felt abandon. It wasn't that they didn't talk with them or anything like that it was just they've stopped "being" with them. And that hurt.

So he was sitting here waiting for Michael, girls would meet them at the desert, since they both practically had stopped coming to hamburger bar.

Just a little thing, and had changed so much.

"Maxwell, let's go" Michael's voice interrupted his musing

" Yeah, right" Max quickly got up and waved to Liz

" You sure you don't want me go with you?" dark haired girl asked looking into his eyes

" Yes" Max answered " I'm sorry, but Isabel and Tess... you know, we don't want to fight with them, besides we have enough worries without that"

"Oh, OK" Liz was really disappointed, she felt changes but couldn't understand what they would bring into their lives. One thing she was sure, that was aliens girls doing, and she hated them almost that much as Maria now.

--------------------------------------

"So, what do you think we should do?" Michael asked his friend while Max was driving jeep

" I don't know, maybe we shouldn't do anything at the moment"

" Maxwell, they are in this abandon warehouse, doing whatever evil/alien thing they do, and you want us to just sit here and wait" Michael sneered

" We'll see" Max answered

Neither of them noticing that for the first time they actually wait for girls to make an ultimate decision.

---------------------------------------

" I think we should at least check this warehouse" Isabel said watching the other three

They were standing in the middle of desert, for caution of eavesdropping.

Max started at her, it was one of the very few times she disagree with him so completely

" She's not telling you this to piss you of" Tess could always read his eyes with easiness " But this is reasonable thing to do"

" And I don't think that blowing it up without checking would be a smart move" Isabel finished while glaring at Michael who shifted uncomfortably.

Both boys were ęłęódumbfounded by this. They neither disagree openly with them but they hadn't said that Max was right, like they'd used to. 

Yes, the rules had changed.

" So, we agree that we check it ?" Is asked

" Yeah" Michael said while Max was still watching them

" OK, so tonight?"

" Yes" Max suddenly said " We met at our house at 11 p.m."

" Fine" Tess agreed " See you then"

Is had given them both short nod and girls went away.

That strucked Michael more then anything else before. Usually after meeting like this, when danger was close he had received a friendly, warm hug from Isabel, just a reassurance that there was somebody who took care of him. But this time there was no hug at all, and ironically it was only thing that had matter to him.

So all the way back he had one thought in his mind '_ What the hell happened with my HUG????!!!!!"_

---------------------------------------

" I don't know if this is good idea" Liz sounded worried

Max stumbled a little more in his chair. That wasn't an encouragement he'd expected. He had enough his own doubts. It has been his week point, but till then there had been always somebody who had helped him fighting it. Always saying that he's a king, a leader and he couldn't be wrong.

" Max?" Liz had tears in his eyes " What's wrong, even since THEY came back, between us is something different. What's happening?"

" I... I don't know" Max voice was hoarse " I ... think it's not working anymore"

" But I didn't change, and neither you did! Please, it can't be the end! It can't"

Max watched her thinking about what she said

" You right, we didn't change but there is something missing between us, and I..."

But Liz didn't listen anymore, she run from the room.

Max took his head in his hands, he needed something desperately, missing something and whatever it was, Liz didn't have it, she never had. _ ' Tess!'_ he thought _' I must talk_ _with Tess!'_

**---------------------------------------And next chappy is right there----------------------------- **


	13. Chapter 13

The sight that grated him could surprise anyone. Here they were, two blond girls, covered in red, blue and green paint with bunch of boys looking exactly the same, all of them grinning madly. Max couldn't believe his eyes when he spotted Kyle among them.

" What's going on?"

"Oh hi Max!" Kyle smiled

" Hi! What's this?" Max asked pointing the crowd

" My dad's punishment!" Kyle laughed " Me and girls have to paint all this walls, you know as volunteers!"

" It doesn't look like punishment to me" Max murmured

" Yeah, but this is all Is and Tess doing" Kyle grinned " They picked up some of the guys in the city, and they come here to help us"

Very loud scream interrupted their conversation. Apparently Isabel had lost fight against one of the guys and now he painted her instead of the wall. No, it didn't look like punishment at all.

" Tess! " Max called hoping to get her attention

" Max, what are you doing here?" Tess asked trying to get ride some of the dirt from her face

" I want to talk with you, it's important" Max answered quickly

" Sure, go on"

" Mmmm, could we go somewhere more private?"

" Well, OK, but you have only 5 minutes, we have a lot of work to do" Tess winked at Isabel

-------------------------

"So? What's up?" Tess asked

Max looked at her, sitting next to him on the bench and blown

" I broke up with Liz" he was waiting for reaction

" I see, if that's what make you happy" Tess said " Anything else?"

Max was lost, He didn't expect this.

" Well...I thought you would want to know, I mean...we could try..."

" Max, honestly we were in the same situation before and it ended with you running back to Liz"

" But I..." Max started but Tess stopped him

" Let me finish. I refuse to be your rebound, get it?" Tess got up from the bench

" It's simple, if you really want me you have to convince me to take you back again" Tess smiled at him and walked away leaving dumbfounded alien behind. 

-----------------------------

" You've got to be kidding!" Isabel was laughing ever since Tess had finished her story 

" Nope!" Tess denied grinning

" Are you sure about your decision" Is asked with serious tone this time

Tess looked at her hands " Yes, I mean part of me wanted to jump into this right then, the hell with everything" Tess smiled gently " But I had done that before and ended with broken heart. So this time it's his turn to take a risk with his feelings!" Tess got herself more comfortable .

They were sitting under now fresh painted wall, alone at least, after very interesting afternoon.

" Well, one good thing, no more Miss Lizzy around" Is smiled with satisfaction

"Don't be so sure, he may go back to her!" Tess pointed

" Oh come on, don't even say anything like that! I'm in good moon" Is asked

" Well, it's going to change" Tess said " Look who's coming!"

Maria and Liz made their way to sitting girls.

" You won't make it!" Maria started, while Liz watched them with puffy eyes

" What exactly?" Is rose her eyebrow

" You both know what! You won't take them away from us! No matter what trick you use!" Maria screamed

Tess chuckled " As far as I know you broke up with Michael on your own wish, without our tricks"

"But it was your fault, it's all your fault!" Maria was furious

" You won't win Tess, Max loves me, no matter what you'll do you won't steal him from me, so stop it and leave us alone" Liz voice sounded harsh

" First of all Tess'd been his wife before you even met Max, so it's you who should be called a thief" Isabel pointed rising up " And didn't we tell you not to cross us again?"

Liz gulped a little.

" We have more important things to do then discussing your heart affairs" Tess stood beside Is

" So get lost, OK, maybe go and buy yourself a buck of ice cream, that should help" Is smiled making her way down the street

" You'll pay for this, you'll see!" Maria screamed " We'll show you, you FREAKS!"

Is and Tess rose their hands and trash can next to Liz blown up.

Is turned her head and warned " Next time you say something like this it will be your brain!"

Maria and Liz just stood there with open jaws too shocked to do anything.

---------------------------------------------------

OK, so what do you think about that?????

Is there anybody still interesting in this story?????

PLEASE RR...:):):)


	14. Chapter 14

_A.N. Thank you for all your reviews!!!! I love you guys! _

_If you are cliffie then I've started new story about Is& Michael it's called " Chance". Take a look maybe you'll like it :)_

_And please don't forget to leave me a review after you finish reading:)_

----------------

The warehouse seemed to be abandoned, but four aliens weren't about to take any chances. They'd left their car hidden and carefully approached the building.

The chill of the night and the squeaking sound of moving shutter made them all creepy.

Once inside they were grated by dark, they barely saw each other.

" Let's split up " Max suggested " Tess and I will check left side, you two right"

Three heads moved in agreement, this wasn't a time for any discussion.

--------------

" Do you see anything?" Max whispered

" No, but it strange, there is literally nothing, not even garbage" Tess noticed

" True, it's odd, let's hope that the rest will have more luck" Max took another turn

" Yeah..., Max why do you always pair us together and Is with Michael?" Tess suddenly asked

Max remained silent for a moment " I don't know" he finally answered, but both of them knew that it was a lie.

Suddenly a flash of green hit the wall near their heads.

Max and Tess rose their hands together creating protecting shield.

A six people walk slowly to them

" We were right, it was good idea to wait, I knew they would come !" a leader of the group said

" And we'll finish them, I can't wait to see Nicholas face" one of the women laughed

Tess grabbed Max's other hand with her free one. Apparently they would need all their strange.

----

Is and Michael were walking carefully from one dark room to another.

" I don't think anyone is here" Michael said with frustration

" I'm not sure " Is was feeling that something was going on under her skin

" Well, I heard that Valenti gave you punishment" Michael observed his friend's profile. They hadn't spoken for awhile and it started to get to him.

" Yes he did" Is smiled at the memory of her afternoon.

" And you have quiet a good time doing it" Michael finished

" We had, it turned out that painting the walls can be quiet attractive for some guys" Is pointed one of the doors, and Michael confirmed her choice opening them slowly. Another empty room.

" If it was so good time that I should feel injured for not being invited " Michael tried to say it as casual as he could, but it was bordering him inside, why they hadn't ask for they help instead of those boys.

Isabel smiled " You can feel yourself invited then, tomorrow we are painting another wall, will you come?"

" Maybe I will, maybe " Michael didn't finish his sentence when Isabel suddenly grasped his hand

" What?!" he asked alarmed

" Tess and Max, trouble" Is said before running toward the other part of warehouse

--------

Max could felt his strange drained when Tess tightened her grip on his hand.

Suddenly a wave of power went through his hand knocking down two of the skins.

The other four screamed with rage.

But they couldn't attack them the shield was extremely strong.

_' It's always like this with Tess, I'm stronger with her'_ Max realized

Suddenly a blast from the door killed another of the skins.

The other three turn around to face Isabel and Michael.

Max was terrified, he wasn't able to help him at the moment. It was up to them.

-----------

Isabel and Michael stood side by side, without the flinch watching approaching skins.

No shield surrounding them.

Two pairs of brown eyes concentrate , two hands rose.

Skins made a small shriek, they wasn't able to fought that power, they were gone.

" You two alright? " Is asked

" Yes, we're fine" Tess said checking Max

" So we better get the hell out of here, there is nothing left" Michael said and both he and Is headed to the exit.

Tess started after them,but Max stopped her.

She started at him questionably.

" Answering you question, I always pair Isabel with Michael because I know that he's a better protection for her than I'll ever be..." Max took a long breath " And I'm always going with you because together we are always stronger, unbreakable"

Tess smiled " Thanks for the honesty"

" Well, let's go they are waiting for us" Max finished the conversation blushing.

---------------

**So how's that?**

**Something good or bad????**

**PLEASE review:):):):)**


	15. Chapter 15

_A.N. Thanks to all of your reviews! I just love receiving them:)_

----------------------------

_' Bunch of grinning idiots'_ Michael thought furiously painting his part of the wall _' Who the hell give them right...?!_' he glared at the group of guys standing around Isabel, his patience almost totally gone.

It had been a very long afternoon. Ever since he had arrived he had been forced to observe those bunch of jerks drooling over two girls, and it hadn't make him happy. And to make things worse they were still talking about those damn rock band! He clenched his jaw remembering that vid.

" You don't seem to enjoy yourself" Isabel stood behind him both of them looking at the angry paths of white paint.

" What, none of your friends have nothing interesting to say and you remembered of me?" he sneered

" Michael, I always remember of you" Isabel smiled and Michael blinked not knowing what to think about it

" Well, I'm nothing like them" he pointed " So don't count for any of their sweet talking stuff here"

Isabel tried hard to hide her triumphal smirk '_ He's jealous!_'

" I know, I just want to say bye, I'm done and going to Tess, see you" she took few steps and turned around again " You know if I were looking for a puppy I would simply buy myself one, you see Michael, wham I'm searching for is a man" she winked and beamed at him

His brush hit the ground with a thump _' Holy shit!!! She didn't say that, did she?!'_

-----------------

" Maybe I go to hard?" Isabel asked her friend sitting on her bed

" No, I mean it's Michael " Tess answered " This way you can be sure he took the massage"

" I hope so" Is said lying down

" Is, yesterday at the warehouse, what was that?" Tess asked

" What do you mean?" Is placed the pillow behind her head

" When you two came for a rescue there was something different, I don't know but I felt that" Tess shrugged

" You right, there was something, like the powers were flying between us, I've never felt so powerful, so sure before, it was amazing" Is tried to explain

" Like a bond?" Tess asked

" Yes, you can say that" Is agreed " Is that what you feel with Max?"

" Yes, but only sometimes" Tess shocked her head " I can't figure out why"

They both sat in silence for a while.

" Hey girls" Kyle's voice sounded through the doors " Sorry for interrupting but Max is heading here, thought you want to know"

Is quickly rose from bed " Thanks Kyle!"

" What are you doing?" Tess asked watching her friend

" I'm leaving the stage" Is answered grabbing her stuff " Have good time, play nice and you'll tell me everything tomorrow!"

" You are crazy" Tess laughed

Is only waved her goodbye.

--------------------------------

" Hi Max!" Tess was still laughing when he entered her room

" Hi, I brought some papers I founded, I think they may interest you" Max was watching her carefully

" Thanks, here take a sit" Tess pointed the spot next to her

Max took it and glared at his hands " Honestly I want to talk with you about something"

Tess nodded " I'm listening"

" You remember what I told you yesterday, about us being stronger together?"

Tess smiled at that " Yeah"

" I don't know if you noticed that but sometimes it's stronger than only our two joined powers, like there is something else" Max looked at her not really knowing what to except

" I've noticed it too" Tess face lit up as her brain started to work on resolution

Max watched bemused '_ She could bright up the night with that look'_

" There can be several reasons for it..." Tess said

" Yes I know that's way I think we should practice so more, you know to try figure it out" Max hoped that he didn't sound to eager

Tess watched him for a while

" Not as a date, it would be a research " he quickly reassured her feeling pity in his stomach _' Please say yes'_

" I like that" Tess replied

Max blinked '_ She said YES!'_

--------------------------------

Isabel was making her way home a little smile tugged on her mouth

_' Don't blow it brother, or I kill you myself!'_

She laughed, life was getting better for them.

She was almost at her house when she felt it. Someone was observing her.

She quickly rose her head and meat familiar brown eyes.

Michael stood there leaning against the tree.

" You scared me" Is said " What's up?"

He took a step away from the tree and stood closer to her.

" So you don't want a puppy " he cocked his head a little

Is took a step closer to him

----------------------------

**What do you think????**

**Hope you like it:)**

**Please review:):):):)**


	16. Chapter 16

_A.N. I BIG THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed my story! You're the best!!!!!!!!!!_

_So this is two parts upd. Here is the last chappy, and there is also an Epilogue, Enjoy!!!!_

---------------------------------------------

" No I don't need a puppy" Is stood in front of him

" So what do you want? he asked breathing in her smell. It was rare mix of desert, wild flowers, fierceness and, surprisingly, honey. He had been calling it Isabel, but now he knew that it should be named home.

Isabel watched him with caution. He seemed to be ready but was she willing to take a risk?

_' Hell YES!'_

" You!" she spoked

Michael blinked, did she just...

" I want you" she repeated _' I swear if he doesn't do...'_

Her thoughts were stopped by a kiss. Not an usual peck but full mind blowing kiss.

They parted breathing heavy, both of them shocked how good, no great it has felt.

" Is that what you want?" he asked, he had to be sure, cos now he knew what he wanted more than anything in the world- her.

" I'm not sure" Is smiled playfully " I think I need another demonstration"

Michael laughed " Whatever you wish, whatever" he promised claiming her lips again.

----------------------------------------------

" You're serious?" Max looked at his best friend and his sister. He was leaning against his jeep waiting for Tess.

" Yes we are" Michael answered his hand grasping Is's

" And don't you even dare telling that we can't" Is warned

" I won't" Max said " Actually I wish you two the best"

" Thanks! " Is smiled

" Yeah Maxwell" Michael said shaking his hand, and unspoken agreement between two men was done.

_' Hurt her and I'll ripe you apart'_ Max's eyes threatened

_' Don't worry I won't'_ was Michael's response

" You ready Max?" Tess approached them

Max smiled at her " Yes, I'm coming, we're going to practice at the desert" he explained to other two

" Have fun" Is was going to say more but someone interrupted her

" Max, Michael you should see it! " Maria and Liz walked to the four

" What's this?" Max asked when Maria gave him a paper with a large smile

" Oh it's just something we think will interest you! It's about an exhibition in a art school!" Liz answered sweetly

_' Here goes nothing'_ Tess thought with disappointment watching Max's face _' He's going to run to our Miss Prefect again'_

Max gulped a little trying to figure out what to do

_Flashback_

_"Max, honestly we were in the same situation before and it ended with you running back to Liz"_

_" It's simple, if you really want me you have to convince me to take you back again"_

_End flashback_

" Yes they are beautiful, aren't they" he said hanging the paper back to Maria and earning a shocked look from Tess.

" Sorry but we have to go, see you later !" he opened passenger doors and helped Tess .

" But..." Maria was lost

The rest of them stood in silence.

" You think it's OK too?" Liz asked Michael " It doesn't bother you what they did?!"

Michael only clenched his fists.

" Funny I've never thought that you're such a sharing person" Maria added

Is took a deep breath promising bloody revenge against baby- dolls and took his hand

" Michael, remember what I said about puppy?" she asked, he nodded

" Well, I don't need a guardian either" she finished

Michael couldn't decide if he should struggle or kiss her.

" I'm not sharing Maria! " he said wrapping his arm around Is " They can have their rocks, I have an original"

_' That doesn't mean of course that I won't blow it up as soon as I get there'_ he thought

Is watched retrenching girls and smirked.

" If you blow it up I'll kill you"

_' When did she learn to read mind?!'_

-------------------------------------------------

" You seem shocked" Max noticed

" I have full right!" Tess answered " And you don't seem to worry about that exhibition"

Max laughed " I don't have anything to worry about, Michael will blow it up quickly"

" I don't think Is is going to let him do that" Tess noticed

" True, they both stubborn and fierce"

" You're OK, with them being together? You were always against destiny" Tess asked

" I don't think it's destiny. There always was that fire between them, passion, they are the best for each other, they can restrain one another and support themselves. " Max stopped the jeep " They are not like us"

" No, I guess they not" Tess was about to get out when Max spoke

" You don't understand. What I'm trying to say is that we are different kind of people. They are fighters, they complete each other with their strength,power, together they can be more dangerous, in control when we... no I don't think you ready for this"

Tess watched him for a while " Try me, you know you can tell me everything "

" Yes, that's the point. Don't be mad, I know you said you need time, but... what I'm trying to say is that you complete me with your analytic, bright brain, your knowledge . Whenever we're in trouble I use it, I use you to make a decision. I take my strength from you"

Tess was speechless.

" You see, I blow it, right, I'm sorry, I know you needed time" Max started babbling

" I've never said anything about needing time, I said that you have to convince me" Tess spoke

" And?" Max looked at her hopefully

" And you did!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

**There is an epilogue right there-------------------------------------------------------------**


	17. Chapter 17

_A.N. That's it the final chappy, I want to thank all of you who were with me. This last chapter is dedicate to those who were with me from the beginning, I wouldn't make it without you : Duccia, Mony 19, RedMagic, Running Wild22, TuggyAngel08 and veggiezuela! THANK YOU:)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

" Oh come on guys, you now how hard it is to get tickets on that concert!" Is asked

" And we have VIP pass!" Tess added " The " Ogres" are dying to finally meet you!"

" But we don't " Michael said, he still had nightmares about that blasted vid

" Don't be such a baby!" Is scowled slightly " Besides you two still owe us for destroying that exhibition!"

" It wasn't us! It was an accident" Max denied

" Yeah and I'm a Queen of Saba" Is said with sarcasm

" You majesty" Michael bowed

" Jerk!" she laughed at his hurt expression

The last month of the summer had been the best they have ever had.

They had spent together, and the bond was stronger witch each passing day. Not to mention that both baby-dolls haven't spoken with them since that eventful day. Which make both is and Tess extremely happy!

" OK, let's make a deal. We go to that concert, but you both have to promise never, ever go away like you did this summer" Max and Michael exchange the gaze

" Of course we won't we have college, you know" Tess rolled her eyes at them

" So we have a deal" Michael agreed

" Yeah, at least until winter break!" Is winked and grabbed Tess hand " We have to, classes are about to start, bye!"

Max and Michael stood in the middle of the hall watching their girlfriends.

" Michael, about those tracking device...:" Max said

" I'm with you Maxwell, I'm with you"

No way in hell they were going to let them do something like that again! Were they?

**THE END**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So that's it, the end:'(**

**Tell me what you think about the ending, and about whole story as well, now when you read it:)**

**Please:)**


End file.
